


Lucie Is Protective

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [4]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Annadelia, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, anna what are you intentions with her parabatai?, but lucie is awesome, dance, for @astrxnautical on tumblr, poor cordy doesnt have any lines, reference to that one snippet, where james is a dick, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Anna meets Cordy, Lucie hates on her brother, and I rescued Cordy, You're welcome.





	

Anna lounged back on the Grand piano-ignoring the performers glares-as the rest of her cousins and friends of her family flitted around in gowns and coattails.

Wee little Jamie, who’d been utterly heartbroken over Grace Cartwright, was whisking a dashing red head around the dance floor. Strange enough he had her blushing, Jamie never put much effort into wooing.

Lucie twirled out of her partners arms, landing neatly next to Anna. She raised a brow at with a nod of acknowledgemt, Lucie was the sort of girl that let out everything she knew if you let her.

Lucie’s eyes were sullen though she had pasted a sweet smile on for appearances, “Jamie’s playing games with my parabatai.” She spat it out with a cheerful look and a bitter tone as she inclined her head towards the girl her brother was dancing with.

Anna kept her face schooled,”Parabatai?” It was curious that Lucie had never mentioned an attractive ginger before, especially won she was planning on bonding with, 

Lucie let a slight a flush escape in embarrassment, “Well, we will be. Her mother’s being difficult. But only Jamie can change Cordy’s mind about it.”

Hmm. Cordy. Anna offered a hand to her cousin as she drew her into the dance,” Jamie?” She was a tad bit invested now considering it involved one of her boys, so she let the conversation continue.

Lucie happily took the offer, “Cordy has been in love with Jamie since she was ten. She’s a Carstairs so we’ve known each other for ages.” Lucie discretely led them over to where her brother was twirling Cordy Carstairs.

But then the doors opened and James left his pretty partner in the midst of the dance as he went off to lose himself in Grace Cartwright once again.

Lucie snarled, “He left her.”

Cordy Carstairs seemed to be quite lost all alone, Anna could practically hear the gossip that would spread if this issue was left unattended.

She looked to Lucie, “Should I rescue her?” The question was rhetorical, so she let Lucie fall away from the dance and stepped next to Cordy Carstairs, the intriguing ginger. 

Anna pulled the red head into the dance, and Carstairs smiled up at her in gratefulness and relief, knowing what Anna had just done for her. Anna let a return smile grace her lips, this one looked like she’d be fun.


End file.
